Defectuosa atracción
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Osomatsu nació como el Alfa dominante entre sus hermanos con un futuro lleno de grandeza, sin embargo, nada de eso le interesaba. Nunca le importó llegar a ser lo que otros querían que fuera. Porque tenía a Ichimatsu, su lindo hermanito Omega, y mientras fueran defectuosos juntos, nada más importaba. O al menos así era hasta que Ichimatsu intentó abandonarlo. Omegaverse, OsoIchi.
1. Defecto

**Pareja:** OsomatsuxIchimatsu, OsoIchi.  
 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Fujio Akatsuka.  
 **Advertencia:** Incesto, lemon, ligeros trastornos o cambios repentinos de actitud, sexo no tan consentido.

* * *

Omegaverse términos:

•Alfas: Están en la punta de la jerarquía del mundo. Pueden ser hombres o mujeres. Son bastante dominantes y son capaces de fecundar a los Omegas. Los Alfas suelen tener un nudo cuando están excitados, quedándose unidos a su pareja eyaculando paulatinamente para asegurar que su Omega quede embarazado.

•Betas: Pueden ser hombres o mujeres. Conforman la mayoría de la población mundial. Están subordinados a los Alfas. No pueden fecundar a un Omega, y suelen emparejarse con alguien de su misma casta.

•Omegas: Pueden embarazarse, siendo hombres o mujeres. Los Omegas masculinos tienen Auto-lubricación anal cuando están excitados o en celo. Una vez haya sido penetrado y marcado por un Alfa, estará atado de por vida a él y deberá pertenecerle.

•Celo: Los Omegas entran en celo cada tres meses y por cinco días a partir de los catorce años, momento en que son totalmente fértiles. En estos días, la necesidad del Omega por aparearse y tener relaciones sexuales será bastante alta, liberando feromonas potentes en el aire que atraen a los Alfas cercanos.

•Supresores: Son fármacos para inhibir el celo. Evitan que el celo como tal se produzca, pero el omega sigue estando un tanto sensible en el transcurso de su celo.

* * *

 **Defecto.**

Ser el hermano mayor es una gran responsabilidad.

O algo así normalmente era, ¿Verdad?

Osomatsu, el Alfa dominante entre sus hermanos debía necesariamente, dar un perfecto ejemplo. Pero algo en él... estaba totalmente errado. Solo podía ser a medias un buen líder, y solo cuando de la organización familiar se tratara, reduciendo ésta solo a sus hermanos. Todos los demás núcleos en la sociedad no cubrían su rango de subordinación. No porque Osomatsu no infligiera respeto, simplemente... no le nacía imponerse entre otros.

Demasiado esfuerzo, demasiados quehaceres que su holgazán y zángano cuerpo no quería tolerar. Sentía que el trabajo de un Alfa en sociedad era una verdadera mierda, los demás siempre están esperando tanto de ti... incluso el deber que tenía que desempeñar le parecía mucho más estricto que el de un beta que solo tiene que atenerse a seguir órdenes precisas.

Sin embargo y de forma contradictoria, disfrutaba los privilegios de ser un Alfa en otros muchos sentidos. Esos que no representaban "ayudar a la comunidad" sino ser "ayudado" por esta.

—Ichimatsu...—susurró el mayor con la voz apagada en desgano, ojeando por tercera vez la misma revista —. No quiero trabajar... ni llevar una familia... ¡Quiero ser una carga por siempre! —sonrió grande y sincero remarcando las comisuras de sus labios aún recostado en el piso de la habitación que alguna vez compartió con tantos hermanos.

—Como era de esperarse del Alfa más idiota y holgazán del mundo.

Osomatsu intentó hacer un puchero, mientras rodaba sin ganas de levantarse hasta Ichimatsu.

El menor tembló ligeramente cuando sintió los dedos del mayor sobre los costados de su cadera. La sensación desde muy pequeño le causó escalofríos, y con la edad, se hizo cada vez más incómodo ese estremecimiento causado al menor tacto contrario.

Los ojos de Osomatsu miraron desde abajo al menor, de manera suplicante. La forma mimosa en que comenzaron a tratarse se profundizó aún más con el retiro de varios miembros de la unidad familiar, como si de esta forma, pudieran dejar escapar más seguido algo que no deberían.

Los seis Matsuno, sextillizos.

Osomatsu, nació como el Alfa dominante y aún vivía en casa de sus padres sin ningún Omega o pareja estable, solo relaciones esporádicas y poco serias. Era un desperdicio de la sociedad y de su casta, y aún así, el tema nunca pareció importarle demasiado.

Karamatsu, nacido como un Alfa menor, fue el último en dejarlos, fue hace unos dos años aproximadamente. Se mudó con una simple y sencilla Beta. Él siempre fue extravagante en todo lo que hacía e incluso rayaba en lo doloroso. En cambio, ella, era tan tranquila y simple que una extraña y hasta linda relación se consolidó entre ellos con el pasar de las estaciones. Karamatsu parecía feliz, y sin ninguna necesidad de buscar a su "Omega especial" hasta el momento.

Choromatsu consiguió un puesto alto en la vida a pesar de ser un simple Beta que parecía tener aires de grandeza bastante desacordes a la casta que pertenecía. Siempre protestó tanto porque sus hermanos hicieran algo por sus vidas y aún así él no lograba nada de nada, ni siquiera conseguía estar subordinado a alguien. Pero el tiempo decidió darle una oportunidad de convertir todas sus vagas palabras en algo concreto, solido. Es uno de los hijos que más viene a visitar a sus padres actualmente.

En cuanto a Jyushimatsu, nadie sabe muy bien que sucedió con él. Lo poco y nada que se consigue de su paradero, son postales en donde informa que está viajando por todo el mundo con una Omega que ya había sido marcada por otros... Y aún así, Jyushimatsu lo dejó y lo dejaría todo por ella.

Por otra parte, Todomatsu se convirtió en un Omega bastante codiciado a los 23 años, llamando bastante la atención de Alfas tanto hembras como machos. Actualmente estaba en Estados Unidos, en viajes de "placer" como él solía llamarlo, aunque siempre que podía hacer un hueco en su "apretada agenda" venía a ver a sus padres y a saludar a sus hermanos.

Y los únicos que quedaban en la residencia Matsuno eran ellos dos, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu.

—Osomatsu... de-detente...—exclamó bajito. Cuando el mayor apretó con suavidad las costillas. Ichimatsu no era alguien increíblemente delgado, pero tampoco nunca rayó en el sobrepeso. A Osomatsu le encantaba tener lugares donde apretar y hundir los dedos cuando jugaba con Ichimatsu.

"Jugar" se repitió en su mente con una esperanza de frenarse y encontrar alivio en esas palabras de poco peso.

—¿Estás cerca de tu celo Ichi? ¿Por qué te molestaría un simple cariño de tu hermano mayor? —se rio con cierta maldad, presionando su nariz contra el polo morado de Ichimatsu, en su estómago, ese lugar tan acogedor e íntimo para su hermanito.

El olor al pre-celo de Ichi siempre tenía esa sensación dulzona intermitente en ella. Osomatsu no entendía como un Omega tan lindo como Ichimatsu lo es en su celo y al tocarlo podía aún permanecer virgen. Nadie en esos 25 años había podido marcarlo. Porque a pesar de ser su hermano... Osomatsu conocía perfectamente el aroma de su hermano menor, si éste cambiara, si Ichimatsu fuera marcado… él lo notaría enseguida.

Aunque... el celo de Ichimatsu solo era un celo entre grandes comillas. Más específicamente, era un celo "reprimido" por medio de una gran cantidad de fármacos y pastillas llamadas "supresores".

—Porque siempre estás tocando de forma extraña a la gente. Cualquiera se molestaría.

—¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de homosexualidad entre hermanos? ¿No conoces el dicho? "Los hombres no pueden ser amigos sin que se les escape un poco de homosexualidad"

—¿Qué mierda de dicho es ese? Solo escupes esas porquerías para no parecer un degenerado al tocar todo lo que se te pone enfrente —El chico suspiró resignado, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Osomatsu que seguía recostado en sus piernas abrazándolo con fuerza desde la cintura.

Osomatsu efectivamente pareció relajarse y guardar silencio al sentir los dedos de su hermano desordenar y entrelazarse en su cabello. A veces a él también le gustaba que le hicieran eso.

—Además, no entraré en celo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas mi medicación?

—Y aún así hueles tan bien...—aceptó en un suave temblor que se arrastró de forma ligera por su estómago al inhalar la esencia del cuarto de los sextillizos—. Aquí...—sonrió Osomatsu, presionando su dedo índice suavemente contra el estómago del menor —. Sería lindo que tuvieras a mi hijo...

—¿En serio vas a empezar de nuevo?

—¿¡A quién crees que se parecería!?

—¿Eres bien imbécil verdad? Somos jodidamente iguales. No importaría a quién se pareciera, sería la misma mierda.

—¡La llamaría Ichiko...!

—Osomatsu para, ahora le pusiste nombre y hasta sexo... Es incluso más aterrador que antes. ¿Además Ichiko? ¿Es en serio?

—Imagínatela llamándome "Papi" —comentó con los ojos llenos de ilusión subiendo la vista y dándose la libertar para acorrer suavemente el abrigo de Ichimatsu hacia arriba, descubriendo solo una pequeña parte de su adorable estómago.

Hundió sus dedos allí, era suavecito, cálido e íntimo.

—No…—susurró—. Es algo estúpido. Todo lo que dices siempre es tan tonto e inútil.

—Inútil…—repitió—. ¿Eso piensas de tu gran hermano mayor…? —sonrió, sin afectarse en nada ante aquellas palabras.

—Sí —susurró sin más—. No estás muy lejos de llegar a los treinta y no has conseguido pareja… ¡Y tus padres te siguen manteniendo! ¿Qué tipo de Alfa eres?

Osomatsu se rio, deslizando una de sus manos hasta la espalda baja de su hermano.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Para un omega no es tan difícil conseguir pareja y aquí sigues…—Ichimatsu se encogió un poco, y trató en pequeños empujones de correr a Osomatsu de su regazo, seguramente molesto por aquellas palabras. Osomatsu suspiró, mientras se pegaba como un insecto chupa-sangre al menor—. Pero está bien… ¿Verdad? Mientras tú aguantes a este estúpido e inútil hermano mayor… ¡No pido mucho más! No necesitamos una pareja ¿Verdad…? ¿Para qué trabajar? Seamos una carga siempre…

El menor no respondió, pero dejó de intentar quitar al mayor de su cuerpo. El primero de los Matsuno sonrió. "Seamos defectuosos juntos" completó en su mente.

Sí, al mayor le agradaba ese pensamiento. Una paz y una tranquilidad increíble rebosó en su conciencia al saber que tanto él como Ichimatsu no encajaban en aquella rígida y estática sociedad.

"Mientras Ichimatsu y yo seamos inútiles y defectuosos juntos, todo estará bien" era aquello que día a día mantenía su sonrisa a flote.

Al primero de los hermanos le cosquilleó la nariz cuando aspiró una vez más aquella agradable esencia de su hermano menor. Una sonrisa alargada se posó en sus labios cuando sintió el cuerpo de Ichimatsu tensarse un poco, quizás por eso dejó de insistir hace un momento atrás, Ichimatsu de seguro quiso calmarse, pero no pudo. Su pequeño y lindo hermanito fue tan obvio que hasta resultaba adorable. Los músculos rígidos y la posición aún más encorvada en la que se acomodó para que Osomatsu no se diera cuenta de lo que era más que evidente por su olor terminó delatándolo al instante.

Ichi estaba duro y un tanto excitado. El olor que provenía de su entrepierna era más fuerte, empalagoso y espeso que hace unos minutos atrás, tanto que hizo que el mayor apretara un poco los labios, reteniendo la sensación agradable que le producía sentir aquella fragancia.

El Matsuno con aquel típico y rojizo abrigo rojo soltó un suspiro más levantándose con suavidad. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo del menor, que se encogió aún más cuando se notó descubierto. Osomatsu sonrió, tratando de colarse entre las manos del menor que tapaban su vulnerable y sensible zona entremedio de sus piernas que se frotaban suavemente.

—Vamos… separa un poco las piernas y quita las manos Ichi… yo puedo darte una mano con esto.

—N-No hace falta…—su voz tembló al rechazar la oferta del Alfa.

Osomatsu sonrió otra vez, aplicando más fuerza al tomarle las manos.

No se detuvo hasta sentir el pequeño quejido del menor cuando apretó su mano aún más, haciendo crujir sus dedos— ¿Quieres que te lo ordene? No me gusta mucho ordenarte algo pero… quizás no me dejes opción. Vamos, déjame Ichimatsu… quiero ayudarte.

—Pero…—sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Brincó un poco, temblando cuando los dedos del mayor se pudieron colar en su mojado pantalón, antes de repasar la abultada erección, los dedos del mayor frotaron el manchado pantalón sobre la zona anal.

La esencia que desprendía la ligera lubricación era más adictiva que el mismo olor del chocolate. Los dedos se quedaron allí por unos segundos hasta que finalmente los retiró, sintiendo la fragancia aún más cerca cuando acercó sus dedos húmedos cerca de su nariz. El mayor tembló, mientras se endurecía de forma culposa por el olor de su hermanito.

Se supone que, entre parientes cercanos, un Omega, no era atractivo ni seductor para un Alfa emparentado por sangre. Ni siquiera les afectaba el olor. "¿Entonces, por qué me gusta tanto?" Se preguntó por años Osomatsu.

"Quizás así de defectuoso estoy" pensaba siempre con tranquilidad.

La respiración húmeda de su hermano lo convenció. El silencio en su casa le dio la confianza para seguir. Que conveniente parecía un lugar a solas con Ichimatsu en aquellos momentos.

Ichimatsu jadeó al contacto, ocultando su desesperación erráticamente, apretando los ojos con fuerza junto con los dientes. Trató de luchar en vano contra el deseo de ser tocado cuando el mayor acarició y frotó la zona abultada en sus pantalones.

—Tranquilo, no es algo que no hayamos hecho antes ¿Verdad? No es nada serio porque tú y yo… somos hermanos—suspiró acercándose a Ichimatsu, buscando morder el desprotegido cuello.

—N-No, detente… mis supresores... m-maldita sea, estúpido hermano.

—Tan lindo…

—No quiero que tú…

—Solo deja que se sienta bien… me frotaré contra tu espalda también. Me he puesto un poco duro… ¿No te molesta verdad, Ichimatsu? ¿O prefieres tocarme tú? No puedo negar que tus temblorosas y sudadas manos mientras gimes no se han hecho algo bonito con el pasar del tiempo…

—¡No…! ¡No…! ¡N-no o-tra vez! —gritó el menor, despertando de su transe de posesión y dominancia al que estaba entrando Osomatsu, quien fue rudamente arrojado hacia atrás, chocando contra el kotatsu en el medio de la habitación.

—N-No vuelvas a tocarme... menos en estas fechas... —murmuró sonrojado hasta las orejas, conteniendo los espasmos que su sensible cuerpo le producía inevitablemente.

Ichimatsu tomó a duras penas un pañuelo, avergonzado y humillado, limpiándose del pantalón la lubricación natural de su orificio anal que empezó a correr dentro de su pantalón.

Su miembro aún seguía dolorosamente duro, y con las piernas temblorosas se levantó para ir hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Osomatsu nunca pensó que el menor fuera capaz de hacer algo como aquello.

Nunca pensó que Ichi pudiera recargar sus manos fuertemente contra él y apartarlo de aquella forma tan despreciativa. Un omega en su condición nunca podría negarse a un contacto así, nunca podría revelarse contra un Alfa a menos que...

Realmente no quisiera que éste Alfa le tocara en lo más mínimo.

O que el Alfa en cuestión le causara asco.

—Ichimatsu yo…—¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cuánto llevaba tocando a Ichimatsu antes de su verdadero celo? Es algo superficial… vano y pasajero, no era tan malo ¿Verdad?

No entendió por qué su hermano menor actuó de esa forma.

—No podemos seguir a-así…—respondió el cuarto de los Matsuno, aún con la voz húmeda y borrosa, sintiendo los espasmos debilitar la resistencia de sus rodillas—. Y-Yo… he conseguido alguien que me gusta osomatsu, yo… me enlazaré a un Alfa. Es por eso que ya… esto no es adecuado—sentenció deslizando la puerta para volver a cerrarla con fuerza, dejando a solas al Alfa.

Osomatsu quedó pasmado, con los ojos abiertos y la mueca incrédula aún sentado sobre la alfombrada habitación.

"Mientras Ichimatsu y yo seamos inútiles y defectuosos juntos, todo estará bien"

"Mientras Ichimatsu y yo estemos juntos, todo estará bien"

"Mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien"

"Juntos"

—N-No…—susurró Osomatsu, con un real y aterrador miedo que nunca antes había sentido al dejar ir a sus otros hermanos. Fue difícil, muy difícil dejarlos ir… dolió, no quiso, se opuso, trató de olvidarlo y siguió adelante. Pero…

Esto era diferente, esto era terrible.

Era demasiado, demasiado doloroso.

* * *

Como nunca, la soledad y el incesante paso del tiempo le pesó al mayor de la familia.

¿Ichimatsu había terminado? ¿Estaría en el baño tomando supresores y reprimiendo la excitación? ¿Estaría asqueado con él? ¿Estaría pensando en ese "otro" Alfa mientras se tocaba?

¿Era verdad que había encontrado a su Alfa destinado? ¿Por eso ha estado desprendiendo tan empalagoso y fuerte olor aquellos días? ¿Eso está esperando? ¿Ichimatsu está emocionado pensando en que ese Alfa anude dentro de él? ¿Quería tener crías…? ¿Con otro? Otro.

Otro…

Un Alfa…

Para Ichimatsu…

Solo debería ser…

Osomatsu abrió los ojos, acalorado y agitado, con el corazón dando golpes fuertes y constantes contra su pecho. Miro la habitación consternado, la ventana abierta y uno que otro libro desordenado se burlaban descaradamente de la tranquilidad que cubría la habitación. Sobre él, aún seguía la gruesa manta del futón, y a su lado, el espacio izquierdo que usaba Ichimatsu para dormir estaba completamente vacío. Tanteó la habitación en busca de respuestas, sintiendo el tic-tac del reloj tratando de aclararle la situación.

"Una de la tarde" se dijo al mirar la hora, agachando el rostro poco después. Se frotó los ojos un tanto adormilado aún, pateando sus pies contra la gruesa frazada para sacarla de encima.

Despertó un poco más tarde de lo usual. Quizás se desveló ayer. No lo sabe.

¿Cuál fue la razón? No la recuerda.

—¿Dónde estará ese aguafiestas de Ichimatsu…? —sus ojos se abrieron con premura, recordando todo al tan solo mencionar el nombre de su hermanito.

La conversación.

La pareja de Ichimatsu.

El que hoy saldría.

El cómo se distrajo por horas tratando de no pensar en ello. Tratando de no pensar que su pequeño hermano lo dejaría finalmente, que esa habitación quedaría a solas. ¿No eran ambos unos inútiles desperfectos en la sociedad? ¿Por qué él pudo encajar? ¿Quién querría a un sujeto como él? No puede hacer nada solo. Indefenso, lento, de malos modales, que se destroza fácilmente ante la presión, torpe, a penas y puede hablar con la gente.

¿Quién se habría enamorado de alguien como él?

Osomatsu se tapó la boca, sintiendo su estómago regurgitar y sentir la sensación desagradable de querer vomitar. Se levantó con fuerza, debía pensar en otra cosa, distraerse, rápido.

¿Hoy iría al Pachinko…? ¿Debería sacar el dinero de Ichi también? Después de todo se había ido por la mañana, no lo necesitaría. Él siempre puede darle mejores usos al dinero, más si es ajeno.

Fue hasta el pasillo que daba a la salida de la casa, mirando en el buzón de voz del teléfono un par de mensajes. Los reprodujo, reconociendo el número que han estado usando sus padres para llamarlos desde los Estados Unidos.

" _¿Osomatsu, Ichimatsu, están allí? Perdón por llamar tan entrada la madrugada, pero la hora por aquí es un tanto diferente como bien sabrán. Espero que pueda llegarles este mensaje._

 _Su padre y yo hemos estado visitando un montón de lugares. Nos está yendo bien, extrañamente, los americanos nos han tratado bien y la instancia aquí ha sido más que agradable._

 _Estaremos allá en dos meses más, espero que estén llevando bien las cosas. Si llegasen a necesitar un poco más de dinero, no duden en dejarnos un mensaje ¿Está bien? Pero no abusen, recuerden que sus padres ya no están trabajando, y el dinero es un poco más escaso que antes._

 _Osomatsu, tú, como el hermano mayor, recuerda cuidar a Ichimatsu. Para estas épocas estará entrando en celo, y debes ver si los supresores fuertes para el celo están en buen estado. Si están vencidos, Ichimatsu podría sufrir mucho, asegúrate de comprarlos ¿Está bien?_

 _Y bueno, si estás escuchando esto Ichimatsu, también debes revisar el estado de tu medicación. Si Osomatsu es demasiado vago, tendrás que irlos a comprar tú. Pero ve con cuidado, un Omega saliendo de casa cercano a su celo muchas veces es un blanco fácil para gente de no tan buenas intenciones._

 _Nos despedimos por ahora. Sus padres los quieren mucho y apenas terminemos nuestro viaje volveremos lo antes posible._

 _¡Cuídense mucho mis niños!"_

—Los supresores…—susurró—. ¡Que fastidio! —gruñó cortando la conversación—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo su niñera mientras nuestros padres no están? Que fastidio, que fastidio….

Osomatsu se mordió sus labios, abriendo los ojos al ver como sus manos sangraban. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estaba apretando tan fuerte sus dedos contra la piel de sus manos? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿No era un alivio? Tendría mucho más dinero de su madre y padre solo para él.

Esa casa solo para él… después de todo, sus padres cada vez salen más y buscan más pretextos para dejarlos solos allí.

Debería estar feliz.

—Ichimatsu…—el nombre del menor escapó de sus labios inconscientemente—. Estoy… tan asquerosamente podrido…—sonrió, cayendo de rodillas, recordando.

Oh, ahora lo recuerda todo.

Todo aquello oculto por la rutina, por tiempo y por la costumbre. Todo tan bien sepultado que dejó de valer la pena tratar de escarbar en esos vestigios tan pasajeros.

Comenzó todo desde que Osomatsu cumplió los doce años.

Muchas personas habían escogido a Ichimatsu antes de que siquiera entrara en su primer celo. Gente lo veía, gente trataba de acercarse a él. Nadie parecía notarlo, pero para Osomatsu siempre fue tan asquerosamente obvio. Esa forma de pasar sus manos sobre el hombro de Ichimatsu inconscientemente, aplastándolo, ensuciándolo con esa apestosa esencia.

Oh, lo recuerda demasiado bien ¿Cómo lo olvidó por tanto tiempo?

Desde esos días… lo han evitado una y otra vez. Todos los Alfas de Ichimatsu, todos sus posibles pretendientes… ¿No eran lo suficientemente buenos para Ichimatsu verdad? ¿Quién podría cuidar a ese sombrío hermanito suyo? ¿Quién podría soportarlo? ¿Animarlo? ¿Mantener esa sonrisa suave y ligera en sus labios? ¿Esa extraña actitud de gatito que a veces adquiría?

Aquella alfa, de cabello rojizos, seguramente no. Fue a los quince años.

Fue a una edad bastante aproximada a la aparición de esa mujer cuando empezó a ver a Ichimatsu masturbarse en sus celos. El menor siempre, incluso creyéndose en soledad, solía ponerse para abajo, ocultando su rostro, levantando sutilmente las caderas, pero agachando el resto del cuerpo, como si sintiera vergüenza de hacerlo, como si no quisiera hacerlo. ¿En qué estaría pensando en aquellos momentos?

Osomatsu nunca lo supo.

Pero lo que sí sabía era que siempre le gustó el sonido que producía Ichimatsu en la habitación vacía. El eco de sus llantos y jadeos, sus quejidos, las piernas desnudas y temblando, mostrando la pequeña apertura mojarse con ese lubricante natural que el menor producía.

¿Cuántas veces lo miró hacerlo en silencio, sin decirle, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito? Masturbándose también a las orillas de la puerta. Observando a penas por el pequeño hueco que Ichimatsu a veces dejaba o que él sutilmente tenía que crear.

"Te masturbabas mientras tu hermano sollozaba en vergüenza por los calores del celo" Eso era lo que el mayor de los Matsuno era.

Osomatsu lo supo siempre. El único podrido y defectuoso… el que volvió a Ichimatsu lo que era… el que lo apartó de la sociedad y de futuros pretendientes fue él.

Silencioso, con naturalidad…

Porque es fácil para Osomatsu engañarse a él mismo, y mucho más a los demás.

"Eres repugnante, quieres que tu propio hermano sea tu omega"

—Ah… ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? —rio ante el pensamiento, con un tono de risa que cambiaba de baja a alta de forma desagradable y tétrica.

"Te gusta… quieres que sea tuyo"

—No…

"Pero no puede serlo"

—No.

"Eres un incestuoso y desagradable ser que se lo ha quitado todo"

—¿Por qué me interesaría…? ¿No requeriría mucho trabajo? No creo que podría.

"¿Qué hiciste con los pretendientes de Ichimatsu? ¿Recuerdas a lo que los orillaste?"

—Ja, ese chico de lentes era un imbécil. ¿Para qué se mató?

"No puedes dejarlo marchar…"

—Sí puedo hacerlo…—susurró desvanecido—. Puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo…—sonrió somnoliento, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Un molesto sonido resonó en todo el lugar junto a una pegajosa cancioncita, seguramente, era algún vendedor ambulante que quería llamar la atención del recinto.

Osomatsu despertó otra vez, esta vez en el sillón.

¿Cuándo se quedó dormido?

Eran las seis de la tarde, el sonido tan silencioso de la habitación cuando el vendedor dejó las cercanías de su casa empezó a inquietarlo otra vez. Suspiró y analizó el olor de la habitación.

Ichimatsu aún no regresaba a casa.

—Oh, que cansancio… ¿Debo ir a ver dónde está? ¿No es un tanto tarde? —susurró con la voz tan inexpresiva y desganada como si fuera producida enteramente por una computadora—. Los supresores… ¡El medicamento! —recordó—. Debo hacer algo al respecto… porque soy el hermano mayor a cargo de Ichimatsu ¿No?

"No debes dejarlo ir" "Hay solo una forma" "Siempre lo has sabido" "Un lazo que no se rompe hasta la muerte"

—Los supresores…—susurró finalmente Osomatsu, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es el primer fanfic que publico de la serie de Osomatsu-San, espero que les gustara. Me encantan Ichimatsu siendo pasivo, no solo de Oso, sino de todos los hermanos en general, pero mayormente de Oso, Kara y Jyushi. ¡Y tengo fic para las tres parejas! OsoIchi, KaraIchi y JyushiIchi. Espero recibir apoyo en las demás parejas también.

El OsoIchi no es para nada muy popular en el fandom, pero me gusta bastante así que pensé que no estaría mal hacerles una historia. Este va enteramente dedicado a Caro, que es ultra-fanática de ellos dos. Este fanfic solo tiene dos capítulos.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Atracción

**Atracción.**

Ichimatsu llegó a su hogar entrada la tarde, casi a punto de que el reloj de la habitación marcara las 20:30. Osomatsu sonrió desde la cocina al sentir los suaves y sigilosos pasos del gatito aproximándose. A pesar de que el mayor ya había notado la presencia de Ichimatsu, se mantuvo al margen, indiferente, solo agregando un par de condimentos más para la cena de aquella noche.

El sonido de las bolsas en la cocina fue muy obvio para que Osomatsu se hiciera el  
desentendido una vez más. Fue un crujido detrás suyo, donde Ichimatsu yacía aún con ese característico y dulce olor acompañado de la fragancia del pre-celo.

—Traje algunas cosas para acompañar —Ichimatsu hizo énfasis en las bolsas que dejó sobre la encimera, para que notaran su gesto y su atención.

Osomatsu abrió los ojos, soltando una pequeña y suave risilla muy característica de él.

—¿Pudiste hablarle al señor del supermercado? ¿Tú? ¿Ichimatsu Matsumo? ¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi adorable hermanito!

El menor se relajó ante la precipitada y burlesca forma en la que su hermano mayor solía hablarle de vez en cuando. Sonrió un poco, de una forma tan imperceptible que quizás solo fue para sus adentros.

—No te quedes parado allí Ichimatsu, pon la mesa ¿No?

—Enseguida lo hago, solo debo… mnh… —Ichimatsu tembló ligeramente, tratando de no frotar sus muslos y darle atención a su endurecida entrepierna que ya para esos momentos comenzó a notarse de forma más evidente en sus pantalones. El idiota milagroso de la familia solo suspiró, terminando de revolver la comida.

—Ve a tomarlos rápido. Tú mismo dijiste que no querías tratos especiales por ser un Omega ¿No es cierto? Entonces apresúrate y ve a tomar los supresores de hoy. Si pongo solo un simple vaso o tenedor antes de que llegues… sufrirás las consecuencias.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos, para asentir y dirigirse rápidamente hasta la habitación. El primero de los Matsuno lo observó en silencio cuando corrió torpemente. A Osomatsu le encantaba la forma en que las rodillas del menor empiezan a ceder cuando el celo empezaba a afectarlo. La forma en que le costaba mantenerse en equilibrio, parado, tratando en vano de no temblar y sonrojarse. Verlo poner la mesa en esas condiciones, llevando su cuerpo al límite todos esos años… siempre le encantó.

Oh, pero ahora sería incluso más diferente ¿Verdad?

Porque esas pastillas… esos supresores que fue a tomar…

—La cena está lista, Ichimatsu… —anunció minutos después, dejando todo en la cocina listo para ser tendido en la mesa.

El mayor sonrió como un victorioso Rey en medio de la habitación junto a la mesa vacía e impecable.

* * *

Ichimatsu se retorció en la habitación jadeando de forma acalorada mientras se llevaba su mano a la boca para tapar aquellos molestos sonidos. Su confundida mente no podía saber qué le estaba sucediendo. Quizás era por aquella extraña y cálida noche, o quizás por estar más de unas horas sin supresores hasta que llegó a casa aquella tarde.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y contraerse. Su entrada anal ya debió empezar a dejar de secretar tanto líquido lubricante como antes, pero allí estaba, aún más mojada y pegajosa que antes. Sentía como sus músculos anales se cerraban y se abrían de forma intermitente anhelando un poco de atención. Sus calzoncillos estaban empapados en líquido preseminal por su erección que estiraba su elástico bóxer e incluso el pantalón de su pijama.

Abrió la boca, apretando con fuerza la almohada en su cabeza.

Quería masturbarse, quería meterse algo, cualquiera cosa. Volteó ligeramente, solo la cabeza, mirando si Osomatsu estaba dormido. El mayor solo respiró profundamente en respuesta a los pensamientos del menor, dando bocanadas ruidosas que se volvían ronquidos al finalizar de expulsar el gastado aire.

—Mnn…—Ichimatsu no pudo más, trató de arrastrarse por la cama, pero sus brazos cedían con penosa facilidad, incluso la camisa de su pijama le molestaba ante sus erectos y sensibles pezones.

Nunca antes se había sentido así de caliente, ¿Las pastillas? ¿Dónde las dejó? Necesitaba calmarse, pero apenas y podía arrastrarse lastimosamente por el futón. Su ano latió una vez más cuando trató de levantarse, causándole escalofríos y espasmos que lo hicieron caer sobre la cama otra vez, escurriendo saliva contra la almohada donde descendió su cabeza. El omega jadeó poco después, agotado por el esfuerzo que solo lo acaloró aún más.

No sabía qué hacer, y el despertar a su hermano no era una opción, no después de "esa" discusión y "esa" mentira.

Quizás, si se "liberaba" un poco, podría encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse e ir a tomar una dosis más fuerte de supresores. Esa fue la única conclusión a la que llegó en el pesado y sofocante ambiente que lo estaba embriagando.

Miró hacia el techo en un suspiro, separando un poco sus piernas. Levantó su bóxer, observando sorprendido lo húmedo que estaba. Sus mejillas sonrojadas ardieron más cuando sus manos bajaron hasta su erección. Casi gritó, increíblemente sensible, pero contuvo el jadeo mordiéndose sus labios. Quiso empezar lento y no sacudirse tanto, pero su mano comenzó todo demasiado rápido, apretando y agitando de arriba abajo, tocando la punta, buscando correrse lo antes posible.

—Mggh... ahh... m-maldita sea… —susurró, abriendo ligeramente la boca, dejando escapar su respiración húmeda sintiendo sus lágrimas de desesperación bajar por sus mejillas.

No podía correrse solo masturbándose, debía estimular su ano también. Su cuerpo Omega no aceptaba solo una caricia, debía engañarlo con algo más, algo que al menos lo dejara poder caminar.

Se giró con suavidad, quedando recostado de lado contrario al de Osomatsu, bajando esta vez a duras penas sus prendas posteriores. Sus dedos bajaron con apuro, primero acariciando la sudada piel de su espalda hasta llegar a su culo. No se tardó mucho en separar sus nalgas y untar uno de sus temblorosos dedos dentro de su ano. Otra vez mordió sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dedos de sus pies con fuerza, enroscándolos de manera alterada ante los miles de placenteros y desesperantes escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo al deslizar dos de sus dedos dentro de su mojado esfínter anal, empujando de inmediato su dedo índice y corazón sin preámbulo ni tardanza hasta su inflamada próstata, empujándola y apretándola tratando desesperadamente de correrse.

—V-vamos… qu-quiero corr-correrme… por favor…—jadeó, empujando con más fuerza sus dedos que su necesitada entrada parecía devorar con ferocidad insatisfecha. Su cuerpo sabía que eso era un sustituto. Era doloroso y desesperante, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerle a su necesitado cuerpo.

No podría aguantar un celo en soledad, nunca dejó que uno se desarrollara por completo, y ni siquiera tenía los juguetes necesarios para suplir del todo a un Alfa.

Los supresores siempre han sido su única alternativa.

El crujido en la silenciosa habitación hizo que detuviera sus erráticos movimientos, abriendo la boca en temblores. Ichimatsu observó por su propio hombro como Osomatsu se daba vuelta como normalmente lo hace en las noches. Trató de correrse un poco, pero era demasiado tarde, el mayor se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo del menor, gruñendo suavemente y apegando su nariz contra el hombro del Omega que se erizó igual que un gatito al sentir los dientes de Osomatsu morder con suavidad su cuello.

Quizás aún estaba adormilado.

Ichimatsu quiso llorar ante la presión de los incisivos marcando con tal delicadeza su cuello, si Osomatsu hubiera mordido un poco más fuerte, seguramente Ichimatsu se hubiera corrido, la sensación fue increíblemente placentera, tanto que a cada segundo se volvía más desesperante. Su cuerpo e instinto Omega querían rogarle a Osomatsu. El menor quería rogarle que lo mordiera más fuerte. El cuerpo de Ichimatsu tembló una vez más, apretando con fuerza los dedos que aún permanecían torpemente dentro de su ano.

Gruñó, tratando de no quejarse y pensar en su adolorida erección latiendo cada vez más rápido. Gruñó otra vez, conteniendo sus vergonzosos instintos Omegas con quien era su hermano. Una cosa es que de vez en cuando accedieran a darse una ayuda mutuamente… pero que algo se diera entre ellos en pleno inicio de celo era algo muy, muy diferente.

El excitado Omega sacó a duras penas los húmedos dígitos de su trasero. Osomatsu gruñó al sentir el suave movimiento del menor, acercando su cadera contra el culo de Ichimatsu.

El cuarto de los Matsuno abrió los ojos, tensándose y sintiendo el sudor que recorría su cuerpo volverse frío al sentir la erección dura de Osomatsu contra sus nalgas aún provistas de su pijama. Apretó la quijada, y se llevó la mano aún mojada en esperma a su propia cara tapándose la nariz, el olor de Osomatsu era fuerte y espeso, olía demasiado bien, increíblemente masculino y posesivo… demasiado posesivo.

El cuerpo del felino muchacho flaqueó más con la cercanía, con el roce, con los gruñidos roncos de Osomatsu contra su nuca. No podía aguantarlo, su labio comenzó a sangrar, y su mano fue hasta el elástico de la parte posterior de su pijama, jalándolo para abajo junto a su bóxer.

—N-No… No maldita se-sea... ¿Qué demo-nios hago? ¿P-Para que he aguantado todo este tiempo? —se encontró avergonzado de sí mismo, sintiéndose completamente patético y miserable, bajándose los pantalones para que la erección de su hermano mayor rozara la piel desnuda de sus nalgas.

Su cuerpo ardía, y lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era la hinchada erección de Osomatsu en su interior. Quiso separar sus nalgas y empujar sus caderas para atrás para que su ano se complaciera con la esencia y vigor del pene de un Alfa. Realmente lo anhelaba, todo de él… todo su cuerpo quería ser bestialmente follado.

Pero su mente, apenas consciente y vacilante, lo mantenía allí, sufriendo, jadeando y dando pequeños quejidos de angustia para no frotarse más contra el musculo duro del mayor.

Ichimatsu se quedó allí, patéticamente. Quieto, conteniéndose por un buen rato. No podía dejar de jadear, de temblar, de sentir que se quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. No dejaba de sentirse enfermo hiciera lo que hiciera.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta completar los veinte. Ichimatsu creyó que se volvería loco en cualquier instante.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, la figura que lo abrazaba por detrás se levantó, dejando a Ichimatsu entumido por unos segundos, apretando fuertemente los parpados cerrados. Cuando los abrió, en el silencio de la noche, el mayor de lo hermanos estaba observándolo, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados de una manera afilada y peligrosa, la boca semi-abierta, expectante, imponiendo dominio y posesión con las manos a ambos costados de Ichimatsu, arriba de sus hombros.

Osomatsu se había cansado de esperar… y era mucho más débil que Ichimatsu ante ese pecado. El olor era empalagoso, todo olía a sexo, semen y celo, Osomatsu pensó que perdería el control si seguía soportándolo, y aún más teniendo el trasero expuesto de Ichimatsu rozando una que otra vez su adolorida y gruesa polla.

—Increíble… —pronunció con la voz excitada y ronca, arrastrando y prolongando las últimas letras—. Hueles increíble Ichimatsu… —continuó, mirando los ojos abiertos del menor y su linda y errática respiración. El pecho de Ichimatsu bajó y subió rápidamente, sin hacer comentario ni sonido alguno.

—Osomatsu… —susurró apretando los labios—. N-No lo hagas…—jadeó, desviando sutilmente el rostro.

—¿Hacer qué…? —cuestionó Osomatsu, un tanto molesto de la forma en que Ichimatsu aún parecía negársele. ¿Incluso con su cuerpo en ese estado… odiaba tanto la idea de que ser tocado por alguien como él?

El pensamiento lo hizo actuar con algo de rabia, gruñendo y levantando la parte superior del pijama de su hermanito menor. La parte posterior aún seguía semi-abajo, en los muslos del felino chiquillo. Ichimatsu estaba empapado, expidiendo a cada instante más feromonas para atraer a un Alfa y aparearse, todo en él pedía ser abusado y follado… y sin embargo, su boca seguía negándolo.

Ichimatsu debería estar rogando ser violado sin piedad, debería estar rogándole a Osomatsu que lo penetrara… pero no lo hacía.

¿Tanto así le gustaba ese otro Alfa que decía conocer? ¿Tanto así no podía tenerlo?

La idea nuevamente le produjo nauseas desagradables. No quería pensar en ello, solo quería tener a Ichimatsu. Necesitaba este pretexto, esta farsa, esta irreversible mentira. Era la única forma en que ese desagradable sentimiento lo dejaría de ahogar y sofocar. Era la única forma en que ese insano amor podría satisfacerse así sea vaga e intangiblemente.

Toda una farsa.

—Abre las piernas, Ichimatsu… —ordenó el mayor, con un tono grueso. Era un tono Alfa y dominante que nunca utilizaba con nadie, mucho menos con Ichimatsu.

El menor trató de resistirse, pero allí estaba, abriendo las piernas de forma desvergonzada y lasciva para su hermano mayor. Mostrando su erección dura e hinchada junto a su agujero que seguía mojando el futón.

—Buen chico… —susurró Osomatsu complaciente, con una sonrisa extremadamente sensual y provocativa. Deslizó sus dedos tenuemente por la pálida piel de aquel necesitado Omega en celo, quien tembló y jadeó al solo hundir sus dedos en la piel de su torso—. Eres precioso… n-no puedo… controlarme Ichimatsu. Hueles demasiado bien…

—N-no…

—¿No qué…? —preguntó en una mezcla de dulzura y burla, deslizando sus dedos sobre el rosado y erecto pene del muchacho, quien comenzó a jadear cuando el pulgar apretó la punta de su erección y los demás agiles dedos del Alfa comenzaban a subir y a bajar por su pene—. ¿No qué…? —repitió, deslizándose hasta el torso descubierto, dejando tenues besos en el estómago del menor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que pasara a besar los rosados e indecentes botones erectos del acalorado Omega, quien no hizo más que gemir y removerse como pudo por cada succión y mordida que daba Osomatsu contra su piel. Solo el cálido aliento del mayor de los Matsuno lograba alterar cada célula del cuerpo contrario.

Era la primera vez que Osomatsu pudo ver así a su pequeño hermanito, nunca había visto a Ichimatsu tan perfecto como en aquellos momentos. Tan avergonzado, tan frágil, con aquel sudor perlando su lascivo y pálido cuerpo juntando también sus desordenados y húmedos cabellos. Sus ojos lagrimosos, sus sollozos, todo era demasiado idílico.

Osomatsu lo aceptó en ese instante, estaba completamente obsesionado y enamorado de su pequeño hermanito. De cada rasgo de él, de cada expresión, de cada gesto.

—Te amo… —esa palabra suelta, tan sincera y simple escapó por fin de sus labios.

Los ojos de Ichimatsu, antes entrecerrados y lagrimosos, se abrieron de par en par ante esa corta y significativa frase. Osomatsu se acomodó entre las piernas de Ichimatsu, hasta que el menor sintió como Osomatsu tocó con la punta abultada del glande de su pene lo que limitaba su cuerpo con el de otro—. Te amo…—repitió el mayor, empujando ligeramente su cadera.

Ichimatsu se estremeció de pies a cabezas y arqueó su espalda al sentir el glande deslizándose por su cavidad anal. La sensación era extremadamente intensa y placentera, tanto como para volver desquiciado a cualquiera… y sin embargo, Ichimatsu solo pudo concentrarse en la voz de Osomatsu cuando éste iba empujando y abriéndose paso en su dilatado y húmedo interior.

—Te amo… —repitió—. De esta forma… siempre.

—N-no… —apenas pudo articular palabra, con los espasmos intermitentes que experimentó su inexperto cuerpo al sentir totalmente dentro a Osomatsu.

La sensación era tan potente, que el menor incluso podía distinguir dentro suyo el líquido seminal del Alfa de su propia lubricación. El semen de Osomatsu era más espeso y parecía quemarlo por dentro. Lo adoró, adoró cada temblor y sensación que estaba experimentando al dejar que Osomatsu lo follara.

—No eres inútil Ichimatsu, nunca lo has sido. Tú eres perfecto para mí… Perfecto e increíblemente único. Yo… todo este tiempo te he mentido, he arruinado tu mundo, he destruido todo… te lo quité todo… para que te quedaras por siempre. Yo soy el único inútil aquí Ichimatsu, tal como tú lo dijiste… —comentó con la voz cargada en emociones, aquellas que reprimió tanto tiempo.

Las palabras solo fluyeron, como si nada, mientras tomaba con cada penetración todo rastro de la virginidad de Ichimatsu. Lo hacía de forma tan egoísta como siempre, sin dejarle otra opción, diciéndolo en un momento en que es imposible dar vuelta atrás.

Osomatsu, empujando con más fuerza sintiendo los gemidos profundo y húmedos de su Omega, sintió algo que no fue sudor recorrer su cara. Estaba llorando, y muy en el fondo, sabía la razón de ello. Tendría a Ichimatsu… pero éste lo odiaría por siempre. La única persona cuyo juicio sobre él realmente le importaba lo odiaría.

Lo único que nunca quiso perder fue a Ichimatsu.

—Yo... Ichi-matsu a ti… todo esto es mi culpa… y aun así, no quiero que me od…

—Es-Estás podrido… —susurró Ichimatsu, temblando y apresando con sus piernas la cadera del mayor, friccionándolo más sobre su cuerpo y haciendo que Osomatsu cayera encima de Ichimatsu.

El menor tembló, sintiendo demasiado profundo a Osomatsu. Un poco más y seguramente se correrían.

—¿Crees que no lo noté…? ¿Tu enfermo egoísmo hacía mí?

—I-Ichimatsu… ¿Qué haces…? Me aprietas demasiado… debo salir o anudaré en ti. Suelta… estoy aguan-tando… no seguir, es difícil, quiero correrme dentro tuyo, en serio… esto es peligroso, apártate… — jadeó ronco, apretando con fuerza la almohada bajo la cabeza de Ichimatsu, apretando los dientes con fuerza para dejar de embestir.

Ya lo había marcado de alguna manera. Anudar en él sería demasiado.

—Siem-pre lo supe... —prosiguió el Omega, jadeando y temblando, balanceando a duras penas su cadera y apretando su interior alrededor del aún hinchado miembro de su hermano—. Porque… estoy tan en-fermo como tú… —prosiguió, sujetando la espalda de Osomatsu en desesperación que gruñó temblando haciendo uso de su escaso autocontrol para dejar de moverse—. ¿N-no te parece que fue raro… que durante estos últimos años no has tenido que apartar Alfas lejos de mí? ¿No te parece raro que no haya querido encajar…? ¿Qué prefiera estar contigo antes de cualquier otro? ¿Qué haya aceptado con tanto agrado tu enferma monopolización?

—Ichi-Ichimatsu… m-mierda... —gruñó, encajando esta vez sus manos cerca de la alfombra fuera del futón, justo arriba del hombro izquierdo de Ichimatsu. Apretó tan fuerte, que incluso la madera debajo del alfombrado comenzó a crujir por el sobreesfuerzo. Osomatsu sintió su polla latir con más fuerza, encantado por las pequeñas fricciones y atenciones que Ichimatsu intentaba darle con ese torpe pero lindo balanceo que rodeaba su erección.

—P-Pero estaba mal… cre-creía que yo era tu simple capricho. Creí poder terminar con todo esto yo solo. Poder evitar esta abominación. Creía poder evitar… enamorarme más de ti.

Los ojos de Osomatsu se abrieron de par en par, mientras su mandíbula tensa y apretada se abría junto al agarre que realizaba sobre el alfombrado—. ¿Tú… ena-morado de…? —el mayor no se lo podía creer, no podía siquiera pronunciar las palabras completas.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo… soy igual de inútil que tú. Me encanta tenerte dentro, me encanta que me muerdas, que me estés follando y haciendo gemir como si fuera tu Omega. Tu masculino olor, tu cínica y a veces sincera sonrisa. Eres el imbécil al que más he…

La madera bajo ellos crujió una vez más cuando Osomatsu soltó su agarre de la alfombra cuya estructura posterior parecía haberse roto. Ichimatsu jadeó solo observando los penetrantes ojos del mayor que lo dejaron sin aliento por unos instantes. Y, sin siquiera aviso ni gloria, el mayor comenzó a arremeter fuerte y ferozmente el sensible cuerpo Omega, sujetando la espalda del cuarto de los hermanos con su mano derecha.

Ichimatsu trató de objetar algo, pero lo único que recibió fue embestidas cada vez más fuertes y certeras que convertían todas sus frases en tartamudeos inentendibles y alocados. El menor empezó a encajar con desesperación sus uñas en la espalda del mayor cuando éste comenzó a entrar y salir de diferente forma, sacando la erección del cuerpo omega hasta la mitad y golpeando el inflamado bulto de nervios que enloquecía a Ichimatsu, cuyo pudor y vergüenza eran opacados por los sonoros jadeos y gemidos que inundaban la habitación llena de perversos sonidos.

El felino muchacho apretó con fuerza a su ahora Alfa, sin rasguñarlo ni liberando la tensión del sexo en él, sino que, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podía permitirle, comunicándole entre pequeños jadeos y quejidos que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Te ha-has condenado Ichimatsu… —sonrió Osomatsu de manera empalagosa y atrevida, mordiendo ligeramente el hombro del tembloroso Omega que acabó corriéndose y apretando con fuerza la erección de Osomatsu en su interior, que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para continuar embistiendo un poco más para anudar en Ichimatsu—. Por lo que acabas de decir… no hay forma en que pueda controlarme o dejarte ir. No hay forma. Eres mío, solo mío, todo mío… —gruñó dominado por el acto y la increíble sensación de pertenencia que se generaba al anudar.

—Ghh… Osomatsu… n-no allí… no anudes all… ¡Ah!

—Di de quién eres.

—¿Qu-Qué? N-no estás en derecho de…—Ichimatsu apenas habló, aun con escalofríos por su potente y reciente orgasmo.

—Dilo… —ordenó mordiendo a Ichimatsu con fuerza y dando un empujón más a la abusada cadera del menor, hinchándose en su interior.

—S-Soy… tuyo…—apenas murmuró Ichimatsu, tensándose por completo.

El menor gritó y tembló de pies a cabezas segundos después cuando sintió como la erección de Osomatsu se hinchaba y anudaba, apretando de forma agónicamente placentera su próstata. Ichimatsu estiró sus pies y encorvó los dedos abriéndolos y cerrándolos paulatinamente mientras sentía los espasmos de la fuerte mordida de Osomatsu sobre su cuello y como éste se corría gradualmente en él.

Ichimatsu estaba exhausto, más emocionalmente que físicamente. Pero sabía que en aquellos momentos… nada podría detener a Osomatsu hasta que su celo acabara dentro de cinco días.

* * *

El celo de Ichimatsu duró solo tres días. Dos menos de lo habitual. Quizás porque era el primero que lograba ser completamente viable, quizás porque era la primera vez para Ichimatsu, tal vez incluso el mismo cuerpo del más joven reconoció que quien lo estaba fecundando era parte de su familia y con ello, su cuerpo trató de "reprimir" el celo para evitar ese desperfecto en las normas de la naturaleza. Ninguno de los dos lo supo, ninguno de los dos pareció preocuparse de ello al tercer día, dominados por instinto, pecado, anhelo y amor.

Lo hicieron muchas veces, demasiadas, su cuerpo se los pedía y su mente fue excesivamente frágil contra el instinto.

Al cuarto día fue cuando recién decidieron hablar de ello. Fue cuando Ichimatsu terminó de asearse de forma correcta, sin estar cubierto de sudor y fluidos.

Ambos se metieron dentro del acogedor Kotatsu. Ichimatsu jugó un poco con el té sobre la mesa, rodando la taza entre sus manos. Osomatsu en cambio, no dijo palabra alguna. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mirada era extremadamente penetrante e incómoda, pero aun así, carecía de sentimientos fácilmente notables.

El menor tosió un poco, y comenzó a hablar.

—Eres un enfermo egoísta.

Osomatsu levantó un poco la mirada, directamente hacia Ichimatsu. Por fin se permitió una expresión, arrugando un poco el entrecejo de forma apenada, agachando los hombros en el proceso.

—Creí que empezaríamos peor. ¿Estás siendo considerado? ¿No te dan ganas de arrojarme una cacerola en la cabeza?

—Debería… —concordó, aflojando su voz—. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ya la has cagado. Apesto a ti, me has marcado… me has follado como has querido, arrebatándome toda posibilidad de enlazarme con cualquier otra persona. Me has hecho… dependiente de ti.

Osomatsu trató de evitarlo, pero una torcida e involuntaria sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Estaba increíblemente feliz… de todos estos hechos.

Estaba increíblemente feliz… de ser el asqueroso hermano que era.

Porque al final de cuentas, podría tener a Ichimatsu para siempre.

—¿Esa es tu forma de arrepentirte…? —susurró Ichimatsu de una forma asesina, notando el ambiente casi fantasioso que creó Osomatsu a su alrededor, casi parecía que algún tipo de ángel lo iluminaría y arriba de él caería brillo dorado celestial de lo alegre que se veía.

—S-sé… sé que soy un terrible hermano… —comentó, con la voz distorsionada y agrietada, como si fuera a sollozar—. Sé que lo arruiné todo… —volvió a repetir con un tono de voz similar—. Pero… no puedo dejar de sentirme tan miserablemente feliz porque… Ichimatsu tú… también estás enamorado de mí —sonrió con una expresión algo temblorosa.

Osomatsu no lloró del todo, pero una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha mientras mantenía esa temblorosa y hasta inocente sonrisa. Ichimatsu apretó los dientes, decepcionado de la reacción de su hermano.

Era obvia esa reacción pero, por un momento, esperó que Osomatsu se hubiera arrepentido siquiera un poco… pero no, nada, nadita. El mayor quería mantener a toda costa ese incestuoso y sucio amor que Ichimatsu también escondió por mucho tiempo en su pecho.

Nunca podrían ser una pareja abiertamente, jamás en aquella sociedad. Si alguien lo notaba, serían separados y el Alfa en cuestión sería juzgado jurídicamente por sus actos. Después de todo, el Alfa es el que marca… y el Omega es el marcado.

—Ve donde Dekapan. Él puede conocer de algo que neutralice tu esencia. Nuestros padres, amigos, hermanos…. En realidad, el puto mundo entero no se puede enterar, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Osomatsu lo observó, apretando los labios un pequeño segundo, quizás, tratando de hacer un puchero.

—Me vale mierda si te gusta que huela a ti. No se puede y ya. No hagas un puchero. Compórtate como un Alfa.

—Pero…

—Ve ahora. Después hablaremos de… otras cosas… —susurró trabándose un poco. Quería tocar el tema sentimental en algún momento, pero sabía que Osomatsu se pondría en exceso azucarado y pegote si mencionaba algo del tema.

Primero debían cubrir su relación y no dejar rastros de ella... y luego, terminando ese asunto, podrían profundizar sus sentimientos.

—Pero…

—Mueve el puto culo de una vez —gruñó, apretando los labios y frunciendo el entrecejo más de lo que normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba molesto—. Te lo está pidiendo…—Ichimasu hizo una pausa que Osomatsu no entendió hasta que vio el sonrojo de Ichimatsu al proseguir—. Te lo está pidiendo… t-tu Omega.

Ese día, Osomatsu salió corriendo de la casa con una enorme sonrisa como si toda su vida hubiera sido el mejor atleta de todo el mundo. Ya que… su al fin "omega" le había pedido un favor.

* * *

Ichimatsu aquellos días estaba diferente. Se sentía y actuaba diferente, y no importaba qué cosa le diera Osomatsu de comer o qué actividad variada planeara para su ahora Omega, éste siempre parecía o tener más mal humor del habitual o devolver toda la comida en el baño. Ichimatsu estaba mal, y era evidente… y lo más problemático de ello, es que como el más joven tomaba supresores para controlar y neutralizar su esencia, llevarlo a cualquier medico al que no le tengan confianza sería arriesgado.

Lo único que les iba quedando otra vez, era el ingenuo y comprensivo Dekapan.

Ambos estaban en la gran sala, Ichimatsu detrás de una de las habitaciones con cortinas cerradas y Osomatsu sentado en una suerte de "sala de espera".

Minutos después de una pequeña revisión, su Omega salió con un semblante serio y tétrico, como si le hubieran dicho que le quedaban dos meses de vida. Osomatsu entró en pánico de manera abrupta, casi gritando y sollozando arriba de la suerte de médico.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi Ichi? ¿Es grave? ¿Puedo donarle algo? ¡Lo que sea!

Dekapan solo sonrió ante el elocuente escándalo del mayor de los Matsuno, pidiéndole calma que Osomatsu apenas lograba, a punto de soltar una que otra lágrima—. Son buenas noticias hombre, ¡Serás padre! Ichimatsu está en espera…

—¿Qué…? —el mayor quedó estático ante las palabras de Dekapan, entendiendo ligeramente la cara de horror de Ichimatsu al salir de la consulta.

—¿No notaron quizás algo raro en el celo? ¿No duró menos de lo normal…?

Osomatsu recordó con terror los hechos de hace dos meses. Sí, eso había sucedido exactamente.

—¡Serán unos grandes padres! Ichimatsu, tendrás que hacerte un chequeo cada dos meses aquí, ¿Está bien?

Ichimatsu hizo un gesto similar a una sonrisa media y nerviosa, mientras Osomatsu se acercó cariñosamente a él rodeándole la cintura y besándole la mejilla y el cuello en algo que pareció un consuelo.

—Estamos muertos… —susurró el idiota milagroso de forma discordante con la situación—. Tan, tan muertos…

—¿Cómo pasó…? Tomé pastillas preventivas, servían hasta después de cinco días del celo… y me lo tomé al tercer día.

—Quizás... se me olvidó revisar el vencimiento de las pastillas preventivas… quizás… —susurró nervioso Osomatsu, recordando aquellos días en los que apenas y conseguía pensar con claridad.

Después de todo, había cambiado las pastillas del celo de Ichimatsu, ¿Cómo se iba a acordar si por accidente también movió o cambió otras?

—¿Acaso todo lo que haces es cagarla?

—Creo que ya es una especie de talento… —sonrió besando suavemente al menor una vez más, dulcemente, tratando de consolarlo cuando en verdad era el mayor de los Matsuno el que temblaba de miedo al pensar en las fatídicas consecuencias—. Entonces, ¿Será Ichiko… no?

El muchacho del abrigo morado no contestó, solo le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas

al mayor por la estupidez que planteaba en aquellos momentos. Porque ellos podrían ocultar su relación, incluso el olor que ahora desprendía Ichimatsu al estar marcado por Osomatsu, podrían lidiar con todo eso juntos.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo lidiar y ocultar que Ichimatsu estaba embarazado… a solo tres días de que sus padres llegaran a casa?

Porque mucho más pronto que tarde era claro que algo así se descubriría.

—Está bien. Será Ichiko… —suspiró el encorvado muchacho, besando sutilmente los labios del mayor.

Porque eran inútiles, eran defectuosos y un error en la sociedad. Su vida a partir de ese momento no mejoraría en lo absoluto, solo sería un conjunto de patéticos fallos, errores y desgracias. Personas como ellos dos… siempre estaban destinados a ese tipo de suertes.

Y aun así, decidieron amarse y seguir ese difícil camino juntos, de la mano, por siempre.

Ellos decidieron ser… defectuosamente felices.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto estaba terminado hace tiempo, pero… por desafortunados eventos -la universidad-, no había podido publicarlo. Este es el segundo capítulo y también el final. Sí, es un final semi-abierto, donde tendrán que lidiar con su relación y la sociedad… pero ellos decidieron arriesgarse.

Espero que les gustara la historia. No pensé que una historia de esta pareja tuviera tal aprobación… la verdad, no pensé que tendría más de cinco comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo.

Si en verdad les gustó, quizás en algún futuro haga otro fanfic de esta pareja. Ya que… me da un poco de pena la ship, porque no es tan popular como el JyushiIchi, y mucho menos como el KaraIchi. Ojalá que una que otra escritora más se anime con estos dos, ¡Y con el JyushiIchi, con Jyushimatsu seme… también falta un poquito de eso!

¡Me despido y espero verlos prontos! Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva sobre la historia, el lemon, si les gustó o no, entre otros, es recibido de buena forma.


End file.
